Wheelbase
In both road and rail vehicles, the wheelbase is the distance between the centres of the front and rear wheels. Road In automobiles, the wheelbase is the horizontal distance between the centre of the front wheel, and the center of the rear wheel. At equilibrium, the total torque of the forces acting on the car is zero, and thus the wheelbase is related to the weight on each tire by the following formula: W_f = {d_r \over L}mg W_r = {d_f \over L}mg where W_f is the weight on the front tire, W_r is the weight on the rear tire, L is the wheelbase, d_r is the distance from the center of gravity (CG) to the rear wheel, d_f is the distance from the center of gravity to the front wheel ( d_f + d_r = L ), m is the mass of the car, and g is the gravity constant. So, for example, when one loads the trunk with heavy goods, the center of gravity shifts rearward and the weight on the rear tire increases causing it to sink depending upon the stiffness of the suspension. If the automobile is accelerating or decelerating, extra torque is placed on the rear or front tire respectively, and the equation relating the wheelbase, height above the ground of the CG, and the weight on each tire becomes: W_f = {d_r \over L}mg - {h_{cg} \over L}ma W_r = {d_f \over L}mg + {h_{cg} \over L}ma where W_f is the weight on the front tire, W_r is the weight on the rear tire, d_r is the distance from the CG to the rear wheel, d_f is the distance from the CG to the front wheel, L is the wheelbase, m is the mass of the car, g is the acceleration of gravity (approx. 9.8 m/s2), h_{cg} is the height of the CG above the ground, a is the acceleration (or deceleration if the value is negative). So, as is common experience, when the automobile accelerates, the rear usually sinks and the front rises depending on the suspension. Likewise, when braking the front noses down and the rear rises.: Because of the effect the wheelbase has on the weight transfer of the vehicle, wheelbase dimensions are crucial to the balance and steering of the automobile. For example, a car with a much greater weight load on the rear tends to understeer due to the lack of weight and therefore grip from the front tires. This is why it is crucial, when towing a single-axle caravan, to distribute the caravan's weight so that down-thrust on the tow-hook is about 100 pounds force (400 N). Likewise, a car may oversteer or even "spin out" if there is too much weight on the front tires and not enough on the rear tires. Also, when turning there is lateral torque placed upon the tires which imparts a turning force that depends upon the length of the tire distances from the CG. Thus, in a car with a short wheelbase, the short lever arm from the CG to the rear wheel will result in a greater lateral force on the rear tire which means greater acceleration and less time for the driver to adjust and prevent a spin out or worse. Wheelbases provide the basis for one of the most common vehicle size class systems. Varying wheelbases within nameplate Full-size cars such as the Ford Crown Victoria, Lexus LS, BMW 7-Series, Audi A8 and Mercedes-Benz S-Class have had long wheelbase variants. As well, coupes of the BMW 3-Series, Honda Accord, and Honda Civic usually have shorter wheelbases than the sedans that they were derived from. Bikes The wheelbase on many commercially available bicycles and motorcycles is so short, relative to the height of their centers of mass, that they are able to perform stoppis and wheelies. Rail In rail vehicles, the wheelbase follows a similar concept. On vehicles where the wheelsets (axles) are mounted inside the vehicle frame (mostly in steam locomotives), the wheelbase is the distance between the front-most and rear-most wheelsets. On vehicles where the wheelsets are mounted on bogie, three wheelbase measurements can be distinguished: * the distance between the pivot points of the front-most and rear-most bogie; * the distance between the front-most and rear-most wheelsets of the vehicle; * the distance between the front-most and rear-most wheelsets of each bogie. The wheelbase affects the rail vehicle's capability to negotiate curves. Short-wheelbased vehicles can negotiate sharper curves. On some larger wheelbase locomotives, inner wheels may lack flanges in order to pass curves. The wheelbase also affects the load the vehicle poses to the track, track infrastructure and bridges. All other conditions being equal, a shorter wheelbase vehicle represents a more concentrated load to the track than a longer wheelbase vehicle. As railway lines are designed to take a pre-determined maximum load per unit of length (tonnes per meter, or pounds per foot), the rail vehicles' wheelbase is designed according to their intended gross weight. The higher the gross weight, the longer the wheelbase must be. See also * Glossary Index - common terminology (please expand list) *Axle track *Bicycle and motorcycle geometry *center of gravity *force *static equilibrium *torque *weight References Definition of term from wikipedia External links Category:Automotive technologies Category:Automotive engineering Category:Fundamental physics concepts Category:Glossary Category:Terminology